


Complete happiness

by fangirl2013



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I hope, Modern, Overprotectiveness, Pregnancy, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl2013/pseuds/fangirl2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: (Modern) Anne's annoyance over Richard's overprotectiveness about herself and the baby finally comes to a head. It's a shame she a has a paint brush in her hand when it does!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complete happiness

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically just fluff! This is kind of my attempt at some cuteness. Whether I've succeeded in doing that is up to you!

I had never really thought about children. Marriage was different; of course, it seemed an obvious and natural thing to happen. Even when I had been a naïve, young girl the thought of marrying Richard excited and delighted me in equal measure. I suppose I hadn’t really wanted a career. 

It was only when the doctor had told me that I was pregnant when I really realised just how much having children meant to me. The thought that Richard and my love had created a person filled me with joy. 

What had reinforced that joyful feeling was the look Richard had given me when I finally told him. For some reason, I wanted to make sure that it was all happening and even though, I felt bad for keeping it to myself for a few days, I wanted to make sure. 

“Richard…I’m pregnant.” I had told him, simply, sounding slightly awestruck myself. 

Richard had, of course, looked me with not only utter surprise but delight. His gaze dropped down to my stomach and whilst there was no bump visible, the look Richard was giving it was so full of awe and love that I felt a desire to cry. 

“Oh, Anne. My darling, darling Anne. You cannot begin to imagine how happy you have just made me.” Richard had told me, smiling widely, his eyes twinkling brightly.

Those words had broken my resolve. They had been so loving and full of adoration that I couldn’t help but start to cry. Richard had looked a little worried as tears began to make their way down my cheeks but I tried to give him a smile. 

“Don’t cry, sweetheart.” Richard murmured as I looked at him.

It seemed as if Richard had realised that I wasn’t really upset but rather overwhelmed. Richard had pulled me into his arms, telling me how much he had loved me and whilst I began to realise how much my pregnancy had meant to the both of us, I had wanted the feeling to linger. 

And the feeling had lingered.

Throughout the rest of my pregnancy, Richard had showered me with his devotion and adoration and he had seemed to really want to be a part of my pregnancy. 

Every change that pregnancy caused my body seemed to be important to Richard, even the smallest of things. He marvelled cherished everything that had changed. The only downside was that he had been a little too overprotective. 

Heavy lifting, going out alone was all things I couldn’t do and whilst Richard had explained that he was worried about me, I couldn't help but feel a little annoyed. 

Anyway, yet again, I digress. I think it’s the hormones, personally. 

Here I am trying to paint the nursery and failing dramatically. I’m normally not so bad at painting but trying to bend down when you're eight months pregnant is not the easiest of tasks.  
I was just straightening up from dipping my brush in the paint when Richard came bounding through the door looking decidedly very happy. However, as soon as Richard noticed what I was doing, he started to frown. 

“I thought I said I would help you with that. So, you don’t tire yourself out.” He scolded me lightly, as he came to wrap his arms around me. 

Although, I knew he was trying to help me and everything there was something in his tone which seemed to want to snap. Perhaps it was my desire to just continue painting but I seemed to be feeling quite annoyed. 

“Richard,” I told him in a warning tone. “I am not ill. I am pregnant.”

Richard seemed to realise how annoyed I was so he didn't say anything but I couldn't help but feel guilty. He had, after all, only tried to protect me and our child. The least I could have done was not snap at him. 

I turned to look at him somewhat apologetic look on my face, I quickly apologized for snapping. Richard seemed to disagree with apologising as he started to speak. 

“Don’t apologize, Anne. I realise that I've been a little overprotective but I don’t want anything bad to happen to you or the little one.” Richard told me, motioning to our baby protected by my bump. 

I couldn’t help but smile at his words and I couldn't help but quote his words when I took in what he said a bit more. 

“‘A little overprotective’?” I echoed his words with a teasing smile on my face. 

Richard laughed before shrugging softly. He seemed to realise that I wanted him to admit how over protective he had been!

“Okay, Anne. Very overprotective.” Richard told me, softly. 

I smiled triumphantly at my victory and I couldn't help but gaze at Richard. Every time he gazes at me it always feels as if I’m the centre of his words and every time I catch him staring at me, it’s exactly the same. 

I can’t help but wonder if I’m like that. As I snuggled closer into Richard’s arms, I wished that I was. 

“How about I help you paint, darling? We don’t have too long left.” Richard pointed out, excitedly. 

I nodded happily at his words and bending down reached for another paint brush. Giving it to him, and noticing looking at me, I gave him a smile. 

Slowly detangling himself away from me, he came beside me to start painting. Every so often as we painted, I would spy him giving me sly glances as if he expected to me to into labour any time and as much as I knew he was still worried about me, I couldn't help but want to distract him from it. 

Looking at the paint brush (still ladled with paint) in my hand, I bit my lip as a thought filtered through my head. 

It all happened so fast. One minute I was raising my paint brush at Richard’s head and the next the paint was flying at him. I hadn't planned for him to turn and look at me as soon as the paint had begun to fly at him. 

As I looked at him, a barrage of giggles rose up in me. The sight of my husband with a massive blob of paint on his nose seemed to be too much for me to bear and as I noticed Richard’s mouth curve up in amusement, my mirth finally got the better of me and I started to laugh heartily. 

Richard had a somewhat mischievous look on his handsome face and he breathed to me: “What are you laughing at, Anne Neville?” 

The use of my maiden name sounded lovely from his lips but there was amusement in his eyes as I looked at him. I knew what he was going to do before he had even raised his paint brush but even as he did so, I couldn’t help but look shocked. 

Seeing my shocked look, Richard changed tack and instead came towards me before stopping straight in front of me. Cupping my face, gently, he brought my lips to his. Even as my lips became one with his, I still knew what he was doing. 

As we both pulled away, I could see the triumphant look on his face. 

“I have paint on my face. Don’t I?” I asked him, simply. 

Richard gave me a look of innocence but as he came to peck my check, I didn’t really care about the paint. I had after all started it. 

Richard nodded at my words as he broke away from me but his smile was sincere as he answered. 

“Yes, love. Although, I must admit you have always looked beautiful in the colour blue!” He told me, smiling. 

I started to blush at his words which seemed to amuse Richard greatly but as he went back to paint, I could tell he was happy. 

As I pondered that, I felt the baby kick. It wasn’t exactly painful but rather a strange sensation. I quickly put a hand on my stomach to feel and I immediately called to Richard. 

“Richard? Come here. The baby’s kicking. Look!” I told him, smiling. 

Richard looked absolutely overjoyed at the baby kicking (even though, he has felt the baby kick numerous times) and as he rushed over, I was worried he would trip himself up. 

He quickly came to me and I immediately grasped his hand before placing it where I had felt the kick. For a moment, the baby had stopped and Richard had waited with a look of slight disappointment on his face but as he began to talk, the distinct fluttering of our baby kicking could be felt under our hands. 

Richard’s smile mirrored mine as we both glanced down at our hands and in that instant, I couldn’t help but feel absolutely complete.


End file.
